


Pursuit

by MagicAlpha



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Short, Silly, ralph breaks the internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicAlpha/pseuds/MagicAlpha
Summary: The ZPD's notable fox and rabbit duo ends up in pursuit of a certain suspect after a slow day on the force. (A silly little drabble that I wrote after rewatching both Zootopia and the second Wreck-it Ralph)





	Pursuit

Trying to make her way through the crowds of bustling folks going about with their business, the gray rabbit donning a police officer's uniform continued to sprint down the spacious halls that surrounded her. After she had just got done saying that the day was moving slowly and had no action in store, the doe ended up seeing someone trying to get away from something.

The rabbit kept darting forward, brushing passed the multitudinous number of netizens that occupied the particular site that she often patrolled and kept protected. Most that she ended up passing by simply went on with whatever it was that they were doing, as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on around them.

The static sounds of another voice came from the small radio she had on her uniform. The doe pressed the button on it and spoke into as she sprinted along. "This is Officer Hopps. Officer Wilde and I are currently in pursuit of the fleeing suspect."

The rabbit quickly turned her head. "Come on, Nick!" she said, talking to a red fox wearing a similar police uniform as hers.

The vulpine was a few steps behind her, running at a speed that was slightly lesser than hers. He, although considerably well and in shape, started to breathe a little bit harder as he continued to dart alongside his partner.

Both the fox and rabbit were attempting to find someone who was trying to get away at the current moment. All they knew was that the particular suspect was guilty of several accounts of trespassing, as well as advertising without a permit. Appearance wise, the suspect was quite young, and was wearing what looked like a blue hoodie (from what they could see of her as continued to dart from the authorities, at least).

The two officers ran down the nearest corner when the suspect ended up making an abrupt turn. The blank white walls that surrounded the area were a lot less wider as they progressed forward. From a short distance away, they saw the suspect darting her head left and right in a confused manner. There was no other way to run, and no other place that she could hide and try to escape who she was running from.

Trying to get this suspect's attention as she ran, Officer Hopps remarked, "Freeze! ZPD!"

Now at a considerable stand-still, both officers could get a good look at who was running from the law. They could now see the young girl's face complete with her rosy cheeks, as well as her black hair that had been decked with speckles of some sort and a bow to complement.

In her arms, she was carrying what looked like some sort of sign. Upon further observation, the two realized it wasn't just any sign. It was an advertisement. An advertisement that, judging from what it said on it, looked like it was for some sort of popular game.

"Aaah!" the girl ended up gasping.

As the young one jumped with a slight amount of shock, something considerably unusual occurred. An undulation of sporadic pixels broke her frame into a series of visible ones and zeros, looking like a line of computerized code. Her normal appearance mended itself together again a few seconds afterwards, like nothing had happened.

Nick cocked his head with some amount of confusion, unsure of what just happened. Turning his head over to the leporine beside him, the vulpine hesitantly inquired, "D-Did you see that, Carrots?"

"I did," the rabbit simply replied, nodding her head. Turning her attention back over to the suspect, she remarked, "Paws where I can see them!"

"I'd suggest following Officer Fluff's orders," the fox added, a sly tone to his voice. "After all, you wouldn't want to see her get _hopping_ mad, would you?"

With a small sigh, the doe officer standing beside the vulpine shook her head upon hearing the unnecessary use of his terrible pun.

The young girl did as she was instructed, and put her hands up. Even though the two were standing right in front of her, she couldn't believe that what she was seeing was real and not out of some crazy dream.

"Looks like we finally cracked this case," the rabbit remarked, dusting her paws off. "Finally found who's been placing all of those unauthorized advertisements for that crazy racing game all over the place."

The suspect, her hands still in the air, simply continued to stand where she was with her mouth slightly agape. "Fox and rabbit police officers?" she muttered to herself. "This place truly _does_ have everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Not exactly the greatest thing that I could type up, but just wrote this ridiculous drabble to blow off some steam. This was something a little silly that I conjured up after rewatching the second Wreck-it Ralph movie (which was an absolutely enjoyable experience). 
> 
> Nick and Judy had their own little cameos within the movie, and I was pretty excited upon seeing my favorite fox and rabbit get their own few seconds of spotlight! So that's what inspired this. :)
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoyed it even though it was pretty short.
> 
> 'Til next time! :D


End file.
